


Young and Beautiful ❃

by GummyPsycho



Category: Alec - Fandom, Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Bane - Fandom, Lightwood - Fandom, Magnus - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Bane - freeform, Lightwood, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPsycho/pseuds/GummyPsycho
Summary: A series of Malec fics inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Young and Beautiful'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be around 5 or 6 chapters of this story, and i'll attempt to get them all out within 2 weeks or so.  
> Thanks for reading! <3

_“I've seen the world, done it all_

_  
Had my cake now”_

 

Magnus was used to late drunken nights, and early morning hangovers.

 

He was used to be being wide awake when the rest of the city was fast asleep.

 

Before he had met Alec Magnus would spend most of his free time going from one seedy club to the next, chasing away his loneliness and seeking strangers' bodies to find comfort in.

 

 

_“So, are you here alone?”_

_Magnus looked down at the petite brunette that was stroking his arm she was the type he usually went for. Bold, pretty, and with nothing else in mind except sex._

_“That depends on whether or not you plan to accompany me tonight,”_

_She giggled flirtatiously at his response, her hands more daring as they crept under his shirt and stroked the skin on his torso._

 

_Magnus wrapped his hand around her jaw, tilting her face into the light so her could see it better._

_Her eyes were painted a deep  forest green, soft curls framed ivory skin that draped across high cheekbones, and her lips were pursed into an erotic pout as Magnus observed her._

_Yep, she was a beauty alright._

_“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight,” He said,_

_Magnus unfolded his crossed legs and stood, the brunette was practically draped across his body as he stood and led her outside._

_He could still feel the bass of the music inside his bones, it was electrifying and exhilarating all at once._

 

_He was lightheaded and his body was burning so hot it felt as though he was running a fever._

 

 


	2. Summer Nights

_“Hot summer nights, mid-July_

 

_When you and I were forever wild”_

 

The body under his was exceptional.

 

 Every sinful inch of this body was far more intoxicating than any alcohol that had ever passed Magnus’s lips.

 

His throat ran dry as long, limber legs wrapped themselves around his hips. Drawing him in. Begging for more.

 And Magnus was more than happy to oblige.

 

_"Enjoying yourself love?” Magnus whispered_

_“Shut up and fuck me.”_

_Magnus chuckled._

_“But you seem to like it slow,”_

_Magnus leisurely rolled his hips into warm, inviting flesh, and watched desperate alabaster hands claw into his sheets._

 

_Eyes that had previously beckoned mischievously were now helpless and glazed over with unshed tears._

 

_Magnus fisted his hands into caramel locks ,finally driving himself fully into the exceptional body that writhed beneath him._

 

_He set a steady pace until scarlet painted flush his partner._

 

_Until_

 

_“MAGNUS!”_

_He smiled,_

_“Yes Alec?”_

 

_“I can’t take any more”_

 

_“Then let’s finish together baby”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised?  
> Lmao


End file.
